Only Danny's Now
by darkgirl3
Summary: The twins leave the alpha pack while Danny's away in LA. They get injured, but heal while waiting on Danny to get home. Danny comes back early because Lydia and Stiles went and got him. The three of them spend time together since they are all Danny's now. One Scar For Each and He's With Them sequel


**I own nothing**

 **AN: Just a sequel to the last two stories posted of the twins and Danny. One Scar For Each and He's With Them.**

 **Title: Only Danny's Now**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden/Danny**

 **Summary: The twins leave the alpha pack while Danny's away in LA. They get injured, but heal while waiting on Danny to get home. Danny comes back early because Lydia and Stiles went and got him. The three of them spend time together since they are all Danny's now. Sorry if summary's bad.**

Aiden felt the bed shift behind him after trying to fall asleep for the last two hours. He turned around finding Ethan sitting on the bed. They hadn't been able to stay with Danny in the last few days. Danny had gone with his parents to LA to visit family there. It had been four day weekend so Danny wouldn't be back until late the next day. They were both missing him since for the last three weeks they had been staying with him every night.

They had left the alpha pack completely after they had found out just where their loyalties had shifted to two days before. It hadn't gone well at all, but they had finally healed that morning. They had barely gotten out of the apartment with Kali and Deucalion both attacking them. They hadn't had a chance to merge so they could fight together. The only reason they hadn't been killed was because Allison had heard the fight. She had called the rest of the pack and they'd shown up to help.

They had wanted to be free when Danny came back. Danny had given them a key to his house so they could stay while he was gone. They didn't exactly have anywhere else to go after leaving the pack. Scott's pack might have saved them from dying, but he was sure it was more for Danny's sake than theirs. Danny might get annoyed with the others, but Aiden knew they cared about him. The way they tried over and over to protect Danny in their own way.

"I can't sleep and I know you haven't been," Ethan said after watching his brother a little longer.

They hadn't told Danny what had happened just that they had left. It had been the first time in a while that he'd been scared. He had never been so glad to see Scott before, even Isaac had helped them. It had actually been nice having someone fighting for them. It was a shaky foundation at the moment, but they had truths. If Scott needed help they would do what he asked.

"I couldn't get comfortable in the chair so I just came up here," Aiden said. They had been downstairs in the living room. He hadn't liked the movie so he'd come up here trying to sleep. It was easier to heal when they slept, but the last few days sleeping had been hard. They didn't have Danny between them. He had become just as important to them as each other.

Ethan sighed before moving all the way onto the bed so he was right against his brother. "I miss him too. He's going to be pissed we got hurt, but glad we're free." he rested his head against Aiden's. He moved his hand up to his brother's side feeling nothing but the smoothness of Aiden's side. The claw marks Deucalion had made were healed over now. The identical ones that Kali had caused on him were gone too.

"Feels nice to be free," Aiden added before closing the last inch between them.

He rolled them so Ethan was on his back claiming his brother's mouth. It had been a while since they had done anything together without Danny present. He needed something physical right now though. He needed to know Ethan was okay. He didn't want it to be some bad dream he'd wake up and be gone. He ground against his brother causing them both to moan in doing so. He felt Ethan's hands moving over his back causing another moan. He moved to Ethan's neck biting and sucking until he saw the bruise appearing.

Ethan arched up feeling Aiden's fangs bit down into his neck seconds later. He felt the orgasm rip through his body after another minute. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten off from being bitten, it wouldn't be the last either. He moaned feeling Aiden retract his fangs from his neck. He pulled him back to him kissing the taste of his blood from Aiden's mouth. He flipped them over pinning Aiden's hands down. He used his tongue to fuck his brother's mouth until they needed air.

Aiden turned his head to the side baring his neck to his brother. Danny was the only other person he'd ever willingly submitted to. He moaned wanting to feel his brother's fangs in his neck. He wasn't let down when Ethan did what he wanted. He was already hard and aching with need. It only took two pulls and he was cumming just like Ethan had. They didn't need to touch any other body part either.

 **~EA AE DEA~**

Ethan let go swiping the blood away from Aiden's neck with his tongue. He moved away reaching for the bottle of lube that was on the nightstand. It hadn't been moved since Danny had fucked them both before leaving days before. They hadn't even gotten a chance to have Danny their selves. He had spent hours working them into multiple orgasms.

He'd had them separate, merged and separate again before they'd all fallen into unconsciousness. They had woken up the next morning finding Danny about to leave. He'd given them both another orgasm with his mouth before leaving. He promised that he'd be back in a few days and they wouldn't notice. They defiantly had noticed Danny not being there.

Ethan opened it up putting a good amount on his fingers before dropping it on the bed. He moved back to Aiden who had gotten his boxer-briefs off while he'd gotten the lube. He leaned down bringing their mouths together again as he thrust his finger into is twin's tight channel. He moved his mouth down Aiden's body as he worked him open. He pulled at Aiden's nipple sucking it hard. They both moaned because he could feel it just as much.

Aiden moved back into Ethan's fingers as a second then third was added. "Just fuck me already," he needed it and he couldn't wait any longer.

"You are just as impatient as Danny, jeez," Ethan complained striking against Aiden's prostate with his fingers. Aiden shouted as he came covering both of them with his cum. Ethan moaned feeling as if he was fucking his own self too. He didn't cum, but he was close to it. He cleaned the cum from Aiden's torso.

 **~EA AE DEA~**

"You are too," Aiden retorted after he found his voice. He knew just how impatient Ethan could be when he wanted sex. "Last week you opened your own self before bending over your bike for Danny. We hadn't even left school let alone go somewhere we couldn't be seen. You pulled your pants down right there in the parking lot," Aiden had felt it too. Danny hadn't been gentle fucking his brother hard and fast. He had barely gotten to a safe place before he had let out a shout cumming in his pants from the feeling.

Ethan didn't even look embarrassed from the need to have Danny either. He probably should have been a little bit, but he hadn't cared. Ethan pushed Aiden's legs farther apart before he thrust all the way in. "Like you wouldn't do the same," he said as Aiden clamped down on his cock. "You swallow his cock just fine in your mouth and ass," he pulled back before thrusting back in. "You love taking it just as much as I do now," he was right against Aiden's ear with his cock hammering into his brother. "I'm not the only one that presented my ass to him," he grinned reminding Aiden of when he'd leaned against the locker room shower wall and let Danny fuck him after practice. "Scott, Isaac and Stiles hadn't even showered yet and the couch was in the office," Aiden had a hard time keeping quiet so it had been so funny watching his brother desperate to keep from making sounds.

"God yes," Aiden shouted feeling the bruising grip Ethan had on him. He loved every second of it, just like he enjoyed Danny claiming his ass. He gripped the headboard holding to it as Ethan started moving at his full speed. They wouldn't dare do this to Danny, but each other they'd gladly take it to the brink and then some. It was going to take a little for his ass to heal tight again, but he didn't give a damn. "Faster," he growled wanting to feel it for days.

Ethan covered Aiden's mouth with his own howling in each other's mouths as they came again. Ethan filling Aiden as he continued pounding into him, Aiden coating them both with his cock trapped between them. Ethan felt like he was being fucked from the transference from his erupting member in his brother's channel. He could never get over the feeling and the day he'd realized it wasn't just pain they felt together had been wonderful.

"Fuck, it's still hot as hell watching you two," Danny said standing in his doorway not bothering to flip the light on. He could see both his boyfriends just fine with the moon light coming through his window.

"Danny?" Ethan and Aiden asked in union shocked that they hadn't heard or sensed him.

"How long you been there?" Aiden asked looking his boyfriend up and down.

"Right after you two bit each other," Danny said before moving away from the wall. He had stripped down lazily jacking his self off watching them. "Which one of you wants my dick first? You both were begging for it saying who'd take it faster." Danny said because he'd heard the whole conversation about who'd want him more.

The twins moaned at the idea of Danny having them, but Aiden made the move first. He easily flipped Ethan over pulling off of his brother's cock before turning Ethan on his stomach. It only took a second or two before they were both in their merged form. "We both do," they said voice coming out different since they were one now.

 **~EA AE DEA~**

Danny smiled before picking up the lube coating his cock after he slowly opened the brothers as one. He knew Aiden had been opened, but he was making sure they both were in this form. Once he was satisfied he made them turn over on their back so he could look at them. He kissed them thrusting all the way home not bothering to stop. He took hold of their hips before pulling back half way only to thrust back in. He repeated the process a few times before pulling all the way back.

The twins moaned turning their head to the side giving Danny better access to their neck. Danny knew what they wanted and he gave it to them. He bit down where their pulse was moving as quick as he could into them. He'd already been close when he'd gotten on the bed with them. He took hold of their hands pinning them to the bed making his thrusts sharper nailing their joined prostate. He couldn't break skin, but he worried the spot until a bruise formed for a moment.

It only took a few more thrusts until they were cumming together. Danny filling them as Ethan and Aiden came as one unit. They let out a howl that was sure to let half the county know their presence. Danny covered his ears pulling free letting the last of his cum spray over their torso. He smiled watching as they became twins again both panting coming down from their orgasm.

"I think you both are good at taking it from me," Danny said, "I'll let you two rest before you merge again and fuck me," he laughed hearing them groan at the idea of moving.

He took the time cleaning them both with his tongue. He sucked the last bit of cum from their cocks before moving up their bodies. There wasn't a single mark that showed the battle that had taken place. He knew once they came back to their senses they'd ask how he was here instead of still in LA.

Once he deemed them clean enough he laid down between them as they shifted onto their sides. He wrapped one arm around each of them letting them get some sleep. They could talk later after they weren't exhausted. He was happy right now lying between them after days apart. He had missed them so much and the texts had done nothing to help. He had been worried for some reason when he'd left.

He now knew why since they had decided to wait til he left to leave the pack. It might have been a good idea so he couldn't be in the middle, but still he wasn't happy at all. He had planned on spanking both of them before fucking them. He'd also thought about denying them even to each other. He just couldn't think about that when he'd walked into the room seeing them fucking each other.

 **~EA AE DEA~**

Danny was finishing breakfast later that morning when the twins came downstairs. He gave them a smile before putting two plates down at the table. He got his own before sitting with them. He'd made their favorites wanting to give them a descent breakfast. He wasn't sure if they had eaten much of anything in the last few days. He hadn't seen anything in the trash cans that he'd emptied before he'd left on the trip. He had been sure they might at least get take out, but there was nothing.

"We thought we'd dreamed you were back," Ethan said once Danny was sitting. He'd woken up holding onto Aiden even though he could smell Danny.

"It wasn't a dream, I fucked both of you merged and came all over you before you two fell sleep," Danny said as if he was ordering take out. "So you decide to wait til I'm out of town to leave the pack? If Allison hadn't heard what was happening you two could have been killed." he looked at both of them. His voice wasn't harsh, but it was laced with concern for the both of them. "Do you think you could have at least told someone what you were doing? When Lydia and Stiles showed up saying you two were hurt it scared the crap out of me," he really hadn't expected them to be at his Aunt's door when he'd opened it. He didn't even know they knew where he had been going.

"We said we were leaving and they didn't do anything at first," Aiden said feeling guilty for making Danny worry. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Danny, he loved him. He hadn't said it out loud, but he had fallen for guy across the table. He didn't have to hide anything from Danny not even that he loved his brother the way he did. It had felt so good the night Danny had accepted him by pulling him into the window.

"Wasn't until we were almost at the door that I guess the shock wore off," Ethan said subconsciously moving his hand over his chest. Deucalion's walking stick had barely missed his heart. He still could remember the pain when it had been jerked free. "We couldn't take being there anymore. All we want is to be with you,"

"Lydia and Stiles went and got you?" Aiden asked surprised by what Danny had said.

"Yes, Lydia can talk anyone into anything. She apparently decided she was coming to get me with or without Stiles. He wouldn't let her go alone. Stiles will follow her anywhere and thank god he finally stopped asking if I'd do him since Lydia is doing him now," Danny couldn't help the laugh he let out.

 **~EA AE DEA~**

"Are you still mad at us?" Ethan asked after a little hoping that Danny wasn't. He couldn't get a read on his boyfriend's emotions at the moment. Danny couldn't hide them like they could, but he wasn't showing them.

Danny looked between Ethan and Aiden before he sighed. "No, I was never mad at you two for leaving them. I was worried that you were going to be hurt worse than you were. Have you ever heard Stiles explain a fight? He said you both were hemorrhaging blood everywhere. I swear if Lydia hadn't hit him upside the head he would have said your dicks were gone the way he said body parts got removed,"

"What the hell?" They asked at the same time before adjusting their selves even though they knew their cocks were still attached. They hadn't even lost a single part on them and surely not their dicks. They had used them, but it was subconscious hearing that they were gone.

"See even you two had to check and we all know you were using them last night," Danny said smiling at the twins' reaction to what he said.

"The worst wound I had was my side being clawed up. Kali got a hold of Ethan with her claws too, but we're better. Ethan got Deucalion's stupid walking cane through his chest too. He's fine now, but scared the hell out of me." Aiden could tell that Danny was still worried even though they were healed now. "I just wanted to make you happy and I thought if we left for good it would show you that," he stopped pushing the pancake around on the plate before looking up at Danny. "It would show you that I loved you too," he said it low, but Danny heard it.

Danny got up going to the other side of the table sitting in the chair beside Aiden. "I love you too, Aiden." he said before kissing the younger twin. He stroked Aiden's jaw with his thumb as they kissed. It wasn't harsh like the night before had been when he'd been slightly upset and horny too. "I was worried so much because I love you," he smiled resting his head against Aiden's. He knew that Aiden loved him, but it was the first time he'd heard it in words.

 **~DEA EAD EDA~**

Ethan smiled watching them he was glad that they had finally said the words to each other. He'd told Danny the week before Aiden had joined Danny and him. He knew how much the words meant to Aiden. Knowing someone loved you, really loved you in spite of who you had been was a relief. He didn't mind sharing Aiden with Danny because he knew that Danny could love them both. He could love them like no one else could. He didn't care about the way they showed their love for each other.

Danny got up from the chair going over to Ethan's pulling him out of his. He kissed Ethan just like he had done to Aiden. He didn't want to leave Ethan out even though Aiden was the most worried. He ran his tongue over Ethan's lips until he opened his mouth going after his tongue once he did. Ethan moaned leaning into Danny's touch bringing his hand up to the back of his head.

They both let out a moan when Aiden ran one of his hands over each of their backs. He leaned in kissing Danny's neck nipping at it while he kept kissing Ethan. He turned next to Ethan doing the same to his brother's neck. When Ethan and Danny pulled apart Aiden gave his twin only a moment to take a breath before he started kissing Ethan. He thrust his tongue into Ethan's mouth sucking at his brother's tongue.

Danny moved his hand up and down Aiden's spine as the twins kissed. He wasn't going to have to worry about them not coming back to him. He had them and they were going to be his for the rest of their lives. He turned Ethan and Aiden so they were looking at him once they stopped kissing each other.

"You're mine and I'm yours no one's going to tear us apart," Danny said before kissing both of them again.

"That works for us," Ethan said with Aiden nodding his agreement.

"We're only yours now," Aiden said taking one of Danny's hands while Ethan took the other.

"Good," Danny said with a smile.

"Sorry, we're bad boys that like to bend over anywhere to please our boyfriend and each other," Ethan couldn't help adding it before they started laughing.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
